Members of the dental profession have been faced with an explosion of new products and techniques and/or reintroduction of older product areas under the title "esthetic materials." The objectives of this symposium are, therefore, to assess the numerous product areas and techniques, to establish the state-of-the-art, define clinical criteria where applicable and to outline research for modification of existing as well as to produce new desired products. The specific aims of the symposium are to: 1) review the state of the art of esthetic materials and reasons for changes from the past, 2) consider problems being experienced with product areas and improvements needed, 3) assess the current materials and techniques and criteria for selection of esthetic material, 4) identify biochemical effects of esthetic materials and/or techniques, 5) identify the various evaluation methods for judging performance and determine their validity, 6) establish the role of dental industry, schools, government and profession in a cooperative program for the future, and 7) identify recommendations for future research and for new types of products that are deemed required.